


Connections

by what_even_is_sleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of langst, Allura Angst, Angst, There isn't self harm in this don't worry, Whelp, omg this is so short, paladin Allura, paladin angst, voltron angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_even_is_sleep/pseuds/what_even_is_sleep
Summary: Allura finds out that she posses a special ability that only 2% of Alteans have. With the new revelation, she starts to have trouble connecting with her teamOrI didn’t plan for the summary so please take this bs





	Connections

Humans get scars.

Fighting in a galactic war that has been going on for millennia does that to them. Not to mention being constantly targeted by a supervillain straight out of a comic book. Yes, every once in a while people got scars.

Pidge had a scar from when they liberated Planet Skiv, (all by themself!), but ended up tripping and falling into a spike pit after the alliance ceremony.

Lance had more, but the most prominent one was from when he saved Coran (he’s grateful that the paladin gear covers his back). 

Hunk used to have a pinky finger on his left hand before The Incident™ happened. 

Keith and Shiro were a bit different, they had multiple scars that came from a time before Voltron. No one asked about Shiro’s, for obvious reasons. Keith however, had an embarrassing amount that lead to even more embarrassing stories. Pro Tip: never go looking for werewolves at 3:00 am without more than one silver knife. 

Allura however, had no scars.

Supposedly it was rare. Only 2% of Alteans had it: the ability to heal all physical injuries quickly and completely. She probably would have known more if she hadn’t tuned Coran out while he was explaining what it entailed. Ironically, it was first heeded after she fought with Haggar and came out practically unscathed. 

It was, she pondered, a useful thing. 

She would never need to apply an abundance of makeup to impress a foreign ally. She would still have her smooth, clear skin. Practically glowing now that she and Lance had found a common ground for bonding. She would look the same every day, every week, every year. She would be reminded of just how gone her father was and just how far away her paladins were every time she looked in a mirror. 

Just a girl lost in time, millennia behind. Wise not in age, but in trauma, she’s faced. She has learned from birth to, “stick with the people that look like you, act like you, and feel like you.” How can she, when she cannot even emphasize with the pain that they feel? She sighs.

She does not know this feeling. 

Guilt is not a word that translates into Altean, but Hunk had helped her understand the basic meaning. She had scoffed and said it was an unnecessary word. After all, when would one ever feel that way? She understands it a bit better now. 

Guilt is the feeling of fighting with your team to renounce a half-Galra when you know deep down that he’s still the same paladin who saved your ass from another training bot gone wrong. Guilt is when you wake up from a 10,000-year slumber only to find one other person you know. And why, why was that spot used for you and not someone who actually knew what they were doing? Guilt is when you want to bond with your team outside of a mind-meld exercise, but the thing that connects them the most is the physical characterizations of shared pain that you don’t have. Guilt is not being able to truly feel what it’s like to have markings of war when everyone around you does. 

It’s a silly thing to mourn, she knows that. But it doesn’t stop her from distancing herself from the group every time they have a sleepover. Or from declining invitations to a pool party. 

“Allura?” Lance calls as he wiggles his way into her room, “Come chill with us, the Nunville is great!”

She sighs, contemplating, and blows a stray silver-grey piece of hair out of her face, “Maybe later Lance.”

Maybe later

**Author's Note:**

> So much thanks to https://kazjaurelia.tumblr.com on Tumblr for being my betta and catching many, many mistakes! This is the first fanfiction that I've posted on Ao3 so I hope everyone likes it! Hopefully I can start making longer ones though.
> 
> Come chat with me on my Tumblr @what-even-is-sleep ( https://what-even-is-sleep.tumblr.com ) anytime. 
> 
> Also if anyone knows how to do links and stuff HMU because I'm like a fish out of water when it comes to technology.


End file.
